Naruto Oneshot a sad love story
by Thesideshow00
Summary: A sad tale of a nijas love. Naruto can fight every battle but he can't change this girls mind.


One Shot

I had to stop, the air was so cold it burned my eyes and as I swallowed it felt like blood had engulfed my lungs. The coughing would not stop; I could not make it stop. Each breath was like taking dirt into my body. Clenched at my throat, feeling my face become red as not enough oxygen was coming into my body, I fell to my knees. Forcing my breathing to stop, I put my head down and tried to swallow, knowing it would help a good bit. When I had finally gotten the saliva down my torn throat I was able to take in deep breaths without coughing again.

"Dame bronchitis," I mumbled as I caught my breath, one hand on my chest feeling it shake with every breath.

I was sick, so very sick, but I would never admit it, not even to myself. I had slight asthma, and in the winter it turned into bronchitis, causing breathing to be hard. I did not have a fever, or felt sick, I just had a hard time swallowing air, and I wasn't helping myself out here in thirty degree weather beating the crap out of a tree.

But I was, and for my own reasons that I thought was worth having the pain in my chest. I strived to get rid of this disease, to make not only my muscles but lungs stronger. That was the only way I knew to become a greater ninja. This was how I was going to be able to rejoin my family, to be an asset in their war.

I sat up, putting my hands in my face, warming my nose and cheeks with the warm air, just thinking about it made me frustrated. Why had my father sent me away from my home village? Because I was sick, and he thought I could not fight in their war. That was true, sickness in a battle was not good for anyone, but I did not think of myself as sick, I could fight just as well as anyone, probably better. I just could not breathe through it.

Letting out a loud "Ug!" I fell on my back, staring up at the cloud covered sky. "It's going to snow," I whispered to myself, feeling the first snowflakes melt on my face. Now I really had to go inside, I didn't want to be wet and coughing. Training was over for today, so I headed back to my little home deep inside the Village Hidden in the Leaf.

Truth be told, I loved this village. I had been here for three years now, making many friends. It was like home to me, but I knew I did not belong here. There was a village not too far from here that held my blood and soul, and its people were being killed. But not me, just because my father could afford to send me to safety did not mean that that was my will.

The street was filled with people, many waving and calling my name as I caught their eye. I smiled half heartedly, hands clenched tight in my pockets, trying to not shiver. Tiredness had just begun to wash over me, and my mind was not clear as I bumped into someone, hard.

At first I just stood there, taking a step back, not really focusing my eyes on the person. I sniffed a little, looking up at the person's face, about to apologies as he caught me in a great hug.

", it's so good to see you! "He blurted into my ear, his cold jacket against my cheek.

'uh, Naruto!" I got out as he lifted me off the ground, his height reining over my short stature.

He laughed, squeezing me tightly before setting me back to the ground. "Yea! Man you look so different, your hair is long now." His smile was bigger than ever, eyes so full of life. They sent butterflies into my stomach as usual, but more now that I got to see them after so long. I swallowed, trying to think of something to say. He had caught me off guard, and at a time that felt like I had just awoken from a long sleep. My head was still fuzzy as all I could manage was a love filled smile. Naruto laughed again, scratching behind his head. "You can't even speak. It's probably because you're so dazed by how manly I look now, right?"

"Y-you got taller, Naruto." I sputtered, so shocked to see him I couldn't speak.

"I've gotten that a lot. You know I've been back for a while now and haven't seen you at all!" his smile was glued to his face as I let out a half cough, just to clear my throat.

"Well I have been keeping myself amused. I didn't even know you were back." I said looking down at the ground, thinking that if I made eye contact my face would get even redder, but looked up when he didn't respond. His smile was gone, eyes sad as I caught them for a heart breaking moment before he looked away. He looked so hurt by what I had just said. I wanted to slap myself in the face. "Naruto," I started, "I am so happy to have bumped into you." Then wrapped my arms back around him in a soft hug.

His arms hung by his sides for a moment, apparently a little shocked. That only lasted a moment before he squeezed me tightly, lifting me once again and spun me in a little circle. "Same, , same!" I screamed a little as I flew through the air, then he sat ma back to the ground. I fixed my shirt, smiled up at him then looked around to see a few people staring, some girls giggling and an older couple smiling at me.

I didn't have time to be embarrassed before the cough caught up with me again, worse this time. I bent over, hiding my face in my elbow. There was a hand on my back, Naruto bent down too, his face beside my ear. "Oh, you still have that cough. I'm sorry , you should get home. I'll walk you there." I nodded the coughing subsiding a little.

It wasn't a far walk to my home; I had almost been there anyway. When we reached my door step, Naruto smiled down at me, scratching the back of his head in his awkward way again. "Well, I guess I'll see you around." His voice was a little sad, and for a second he stood there, not moving like he was expecting me to tell him to stay. I wanted to very badly, but my throat throbbed, was shivering and didn't think I would be able to stand much longer.

"I hope I see you very soon, Naruto. Maybe we can go out some time." I said opening the door and walking inside. I turned around at the end of my sentence to see a shocked Naruto, hand still behind head, starring at me. I smiled and closed the door, letting out a shaky breath when I heard the click. My heart was beating out of my chest. Had I just invited Naruto out on a date?

I smiled at this, clenching my fists and letting out a silent "YES!" putting my ear to the door I listened closely, hearing Naruto's footsteps finally going down the stairs and into the street. He had been standing there a good minute, I realized and laughed.

Spinning in a circle I skipped the rest of the way into my house, half dancing half running around, trying not to scream. I flopped down on the couch, letting out a breathy laugh, covering my face with my hands and rubbing my eyes. I only sat up when my stomach growled, then made my way to the fridge. Getting out milk and a glass I turned and suddenly dropped both.

A tall figure wearing a long black robe that covered his head and dragged on the floor was right in front of me.

With a quick movement his hands were locked around my wrists, trapping me in a tight lock. My reflexes kicked in, I could get out of his grasp easily, but when I tried to move my feet, they were locked to the floor. I looked down. The wood paneling was twisting around my legs, climbing up my caves and thighs. I lurched and jumped and twisted, but that only made the grasp of the floor tighter around me, digging into my skin. The dark covered man caught my jaw in one of his large hands, forcing my gaze upward to stare into the face of a grotesque mask.

"You are ." my only answer was heavy breathing, I could not open my mouth because of his hand, but his words did not sound like a question. "I am a resistance fighter, sent by my own authority to find you. Our homeland is in danger, you must come with me. They know you are what will end the war." My eyes grew large; his hand relaxed a little seeing that I was listening.

"Who?" I could only mouth the word, but he understood.

"The clan who we have been fighting for years. Our village's time will come to an end if they find you." He spoke so quickly and quietly that I could barely understand "Collect your things, meet me at the gate when the sun is only about to rise." And with no warning, no hand signs or jutsu, the man was gone and I stood with the unsheltered glasses in my hands.

"He went into my mind, but with such speed." I though as I saw the floor was in tacked and my legs were no longer locked.

My legs bucked and I slid down the wall behind me then, hands shaking as I set the milk and glass down beside me.

"Home…."

It was hours later. I knew I should have slept but I could not. I checked the things I had packed several times, waiting anxiously for the sun to decide to rise. In the end I had given up, and left for the village gates an hour early.

Unlike before there were no people on the streets, and though I took the long way to the village entrance, the sun was still not visible. I let out a heavy sigh, watching as my warm breath lifted into the air in the form of mist. All was still, even the wind was settled. The only noise was the shuffling of my feet across the ground.

I had a great deal on my mind, not only about what I was about to get myself into, but also of what had happened that same day. I wondered if I would ever see Naruto again, and I did not know if I could live with the face that I may not see his smile again. There was happiness in me, but also sorrow. I did not want to leave this place; I did not want to leave him. But I was sure he would not care either way, or that was what I had been telling myself.

By this time I had exited the village, walking slowly, staring at the ground. When the gates were behind me I looked up and into the tree line. There was no one there. I was very early; the moonlight was still bright over head. Walking over to one of the sides of the wall, I leaned against it, putting my head back and closing my eyes. Naruto's face danced behind my eye's lids. I smiled, and for a moment could hear his voice saying my name, very quietly and far off.

"?" Naruto's voice was all too clear now, and I opened my eyes to see him standing a few yards away. I gasped, though it did not startle me when he called my name for it had been just a whisper. We stared at each other only a second before he spoke again. "What are you doing out here? You're sick." He came a little closer.

"I am not," I replied, thinking of whether I should tell him what I was doing or not "it's only a cough." He didn't smile, didn't say anything, he just came closer.

"No, it's not, and you know it too. You should go home, come on." He said very calmly, taking one hand out of his pocket and extending it to me. I shook my head slightly, not breaking eye contact.

"No, Naruto." I could barely manage a whisper. "You should leave, just go away." He stopped, looking very confused.

"What do you think you're going to do? Leave, and go where?" he asked, no judgment, just curiosity in his tone. I was silent, than realized something.

"How did you know I was leaving?" I asked, glaring over at him.

He shrugged, "Your standing outside of the village with a bag, I could have guessed it if I hadn't already known you wanted to go away in the first place." His eyes had fallen to my shoes, and he looked back up at me. "You can't go, you'll only be in the way, you know."

"Shut up." My voice had gotten loud then, but I didn't care. I didn't want to hear him talk anymore, it was killing me. "You don't know what you're saying, you don't understand." Now I was looking at the ground. Why wouldn't he just leave me be already? Before I thought that I would give anything to see his face again before I left, but now that I did I wanted nothing more than to make him go away, to make this pain in my chest stop.

"I think I do. I've seen you train, I know what you're capable of and it's impressive for the amount of time it takes you to catch your breath." His voice was rising.

"Stop it!"

"You're going to leave me here worried sick about you while you do what! Defend your clan? Your father left you here for a reason-"

"Shut up Naruto!" I screamed, suddenly going into a coughing fit. 'Dame it." I sputtered through choked breaths. I had begun to cry, knowing he was right. The truth of three years had caught up to me; it slapped me in the face saying over and over that I had been wrong this whole time. Not only could I not do anything, but there was nothing for me to do. I could only run away.

My hands were covering my mouth; Naruto put his hand on my shoulder again, squeezing it, just like earlier. This time I pushed him off of me, and gasped when I saw the handprint I left on his shirt. Where my palm had hit him was a bloody print, I looked down at my hand's, there was very little of it, only drops. Wiping my mouth with the hack of my sleeve I found the same thing, little drops of blood. This was not bronchitis, I did not know what it was, and it scared me. I wiped my hands on my pants, spitting into the dirt.

Naruto had noticed, his voice filled with tears. "See, please, you have to see that you can't go now."

I shook my head, still in a daze that I had just coughed up blood. "No."

Suddenly Naruto had his hands wrapped around my wrists, holding me against the wall. "Look at yourself! You could die any day and you want to leave the only place that will help you!"

"I have to!" I shouted right back, "Either way I'll die! I want to help my clan before that happens, what do you want from me anyway." Tears were streaming down my face; my throat was burning and hands shaking. If Naruto hadn't of been holding me there with such force I would have fallen.

"I want," he moved his face very close to mine, hot breath on my cheeks, "You to stay, and be safe here with Me." and with that he closed the gap, placing his warm mouth on mine.

I opened my eyes in shock, seeing that Naruto's were closed, enjoying my touch. His hands were still on my wrists, standing me up more than ever now. Slowly I moved my head to the side, melting into his kiss and closing me eyes as well. He pulled away then, releasing my arms only to catch my waist as I fell slightly, hugging me with great force.

"I love you, I love you so much. If you leave it will kill me, knowing you're not safe. Please," he looked down at my shocked expression, "You have to stay." He kissed me again, pulling my body so close to his we felt like one person. We moved together, perfectly. I tangled my hands in his hair, standing as tall as I could manage on my toes.

Naruto slid his hands down my hips, gently picking me up off the ground, drawing me up his body to sit on his waist. He kissed down my neck, and all over my cheeks, than hugged me to him once more, mumbling, "Don't cry. Don't cry, I love you so much."

I hadn't even noticed I had been crying this whole time, not until a tear dropped from my face and hit my hand. I wrapped my arms around his neck, placing my head on his shoulder and closing me eyes. I couldn't stop crying. I was so happy and so sad all together. He hugged me for a few more minutes before I opened my eyes again, realizing the morning sun was coming lightly through the clouds.

Letting out a shaky breath I kissed his forehead, than put our heads together. "Thank you." I whispered, hearing him give a miserable laugh and sat me back on the ground, his hands not coming unclenched. I wasn't ready to let go either, but I knew my time was over when the man in the dark clothing emerged from the trees.

I took a step back, still holding Naruto's hands in mine. I could feel him shaking a little as I squeezed them one more time, then let them drop to his sides. My bag was still right beside me, and I lifted it onto my shoulder, the man in the mask had been coming closer this whole time, now stopping a few feet from me.

"You are ready." He said through his mask, making Naruto jump. He hadn't sensed him and wherled around to face the man.

"Who the hell-"

"Yes" I said, cutting Naruto off.

"?" he looked at me confused, then back to the man. "What do you want with her!"

"I will be her guide through this, she will end a war." He replied, extending his hand to me.

"Like hell I'd let you take her!" Naruto roared as he threw a powerful punch. The man dodged it easily, taking Naruto's arm and throwing him to the ground.

"We must leave." He said calmly, taking my arm as I tried to get to Naruto.

Pushing him off I bent down to Naruto, helping him stand. "?" he asked, confused with me once again, "You're going to leave, with him?" He looked down to the ground, breathing hard. "After all that, you're still leaving, hu?" I nodded, stroking his face. I put my hand in his once again, surprised when I felt him slip something into my fingers. He almost glared at me, trying to speak with just his eyes, but I pretended like I did not understand.

"Naruto, I will _always _love you. Never, ever forget that." I smiled and kissed his lips once more, standing.

"You are ready now." The man said, holding out his hand. I nodded, taking it.

"Goodbye," I mouthed, just as Naruto yelped "Don't!" we had vanished.

**4 Years Later….**

"Naruto! Hey I have great news." Shikamaru came up alongside him, more excited than usual. "You know that Clan right outside our village? The huge one that's been at war for God knows how long?"

Naruto was silent a moment, looking like he was thinking about it but knowing all too well about that clan. "Yea."

"Well it's all over. Apparently some girl ended it, I haven't heard how though. She must have been something, both those fighting villages were huge and full of the most powerful shinobie." He went on, stopping when he saw Naruto's huge eyes. "What?"

"Her name, what was it?" he crossed the room quickly, taking hold of Shikamaru's jacket.

"No idea, I don't even know what she looked like. All I know is the villagers built a statue and everything-"

"What village!"

"Seventeen miles west of here, you can't miss it. Gosh it's older than The Hidden Leaf, where have you been?" Shikamaru grumbled, a bit confused by Naruto's harsh reaction, adjusting his jacket as Naruto walked the length of the room once again.

"The statue, is it up now?"

"Uh, I think there unavailing it today. That's what I came here to tell you. Everyone has been invited, from all the nearby villages. There's some festival their holding."

"We're going there, now!" Naruto took his shirt once more, pulling him out the door with him. Shikamaru grumbled something about "bothersome people" and they were gone.

It took less than an hour to get to the village, Shikamaru had been right, it was not at all hard to find. People lined the streets, the gate to the Village creating a bottle neck of smiling faces and cheering people. The two thought the people would slowly move farther into the village, but after a long moments wait they realized this was the crowed to view the statue.

"Were going to have to go up." Said Naruto, and before Shikamaru could respond he was bounding on the tops of roofs. The crowed stretched for a good mile into the city, packed so tightly there was very little movement. Naruto ran farther and farther in the same direction, trying to catch sight of anything that looked like a statue.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" an announcers voice could be heard only a block away, the blond sprinted for it. When he got there he found a tall object in the center of the road, blocked off by large wooden blockades and covered in a satin cloth. "Now for the revealing of our hero, our savior and our leader. She stood firm to the end, she saved our village, saved our children!" he went on, but Naruto paid no attention, he was looking for her. There were so many people he was having trouble spotting anyone. He looked over to the man who was speaking, maybe she would be standing by him. She had to be here!

Suddenly the veil was ripped off, falling gently to the ground. The crowd roared at the sight of the artwork. She stood twelve feet tall, one arm about to be raised, the other touching her neck lightly. Her face looked older to Naruto, and he had only seen her look as angry as she did there once, when she told him to shut up and go away.

His breath caught in his throat at the next words that came out of the announcer's mouth.

"In memory of our hero!"

"Memory?" Naruto whispered, just as Shikamaru caught up with him. He saw the look on the blonds face, then the statue standing clearly in the crowd of people.

"Hey, isn't that-"

", yes. She was a leaf shinobie for a while."

"I never knew her that well." Naruto didn't respond, His gaze was locked onto her stone eyes. "They did a good job though, if I could recognize her."

"Yes," he started, now looking over the statue to see all of it better when his eyes caught on something, something strange. "What is she doing with her hand?"

"The one by her neck?" Shikamaru asked, squinting to see

"Yea, why is she touching her neck?"

"I don't think she's touching her neck as much something on it. They probably made her standing like that because she made that gesture a lot."

Swiftly Naruto was gone from the roof top, now making his way through the crowd. He pushed people aside, squirming through little gaps, but never losing sight of the girl. After a moment he had made his way to the front, jumping over a barricade and scaled the base of the statue.

People started to scream and curse him, but he simply made a dozen shadow clones and held them back. When Naruto stood this close up his head was barley the height of her shoulder, but he could easily see under her cupped hand on her chest. "You got taller," he joked, looking under her hand.

The sculptor had done a good job, adding every detail. Even under her hand where you could not see, he had added the charm to her necklace; the same one Naruto had given her years before. Tears stung Naruto's eyes remembering what Shikamaru had just said –"They probably made her standing like that because she made that gesture a lot."

"Well," he started looking down, tears hitting his shoes. "You did it, and I will never, ever forget that love you had for me. And apparently-"he touched the stone charm "you did not forget mine for you."


End file.
